<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Failure by Sirius4Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072998">Failure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life'>Sirius4Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pongs, The Devil in the Deep Blue Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sagitta failed to protect Alex and must face Yassen and Dr. Three. Set in Pong's The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I don't own Alex Rider nor do I own any of the characters from Pong's Devil and the Deep Blue Sea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus watched as Scorpia’s team of doctors rushed Alex away into the hospital. He and his team wanted to follow, but their orders had been clear. They were to remain where they were until someone came to retrieve them. Danube would take over guarding Alex. Sagitta had failed. They had failed to recognize the threat, and now Alex’s life hung in the balance. </p>
<p>A man that they recognized as Dr. Three’s assistant approached and instructed that they follow him. He led them through Dr. Three’s office and into a small room. It looked perfectly normal, but knowing the good doctor, it was most likely anything but. The assistant left them alone and they all heard the lock. </p>
<p>No one said anything. If the tone of Yassen Gregorovitch’s voice on the phone hadn’t tipped them off before, then their current location certainly did. There were going to be severe consequences, just how severe, they didn’t know. Marcus observed his team. He knew even by taking full responsibility for the failure, he wouldn’t be able to spare them from whatever Gregorovitch and Dr. Three had planned.</p>
<p>It was hours later when someone finally came for them. A team of armed guards led them through Dr. Three’s office and into a large laboratory. The sight in front of them chilled them to the bone. Yassen Gregorovitch and Dr. Three stood side by side behind one of the lab tables. On the table was a body bag. </p>
<p>Once the realization had sunk in, Dr. Three gave a signal to the guards. They stepped forward, putting a knife to each of Sagitta’s throats except for Marcus'. </p>
<p>“Step forward”, Dr. Three ordered. </p>
<p>Marcus did as he was ordered, he had no other choice. </p>
<p>“Open it.”</p>
<p>Marcus slowly unzipped the bag. Even though he had expected it, it still hurt to see Alex’s face staring blankly up at him. He looked up to face Yassen and Dr. Three once again. </p>
<p>“It was my fault”, was all Marcus could say. </p>
<p>“Yes. Months of hard training and conditioning Orion to become a successful operative and future head have all been for not because of you and your team’s incompetence.” Yassen said. </p>
<p>Marcus said nothing. Nothing he could say would change what he knew was about to happen. There would be no mercy. No forgiveness. </p>
<p>“Or at least it would have been, if this were Orion.” Dr. Three said. </p>
<p>Marcus looked at Dr. Three confused. He didn’t understand. </p>
<p>“This is not Orion”, Dr. Three said gesturing to the body, “this is the body of a clone made to look like Orion from his time with MI6. Orion is still alive.”</p>
<p>As Marcus recovered from the shock, Yassen signaled the guards to lower their weapons.</p>
<p>“While Orion is still alive, he is still severely injured. He will need months of recovery before he can be put out into the field again. This has forced us to delay operations that were specifically designed for Orion. The only reason you have not been killed for your failure is because these operations require Orion to work closely with a strike team. A strike team that he has worked and trained with before. One that he is familiar with. This will be your only warning.” Yassen said. </p>
<p>“You will still be punished. You will spend the next week under my care. You will come out of it alive, but with an understanding of what will happen if you should fail again.” Dr. Three stated. </p>
<p>Yassen ordered the guards to take them away and they were led to where Dr. Three kept his prisoners and test subjects. They were each placed in their own separate cells. Marcus looked at his team. He vowed he would never fail them or Alex like this again. </p>
<p>- Line Break-</p>
<p>It was two weeks later when they were finally allowed to see Alex. Their week with Dr. Three had been brutal, and the week of recovery afterwards had been exhausting, but they were still alive. They could still be there for Alex. </p>
<p>Even two weeks after the attack, Alex looked rough. He was still attached to multiple wires and tubes, carefully monitoring his condition. At least he was awake and talking. Alex hadn’t looked surprised when Sagitta had entered his hospital room. No doubt, Yassen had informed him of their decision to allow Sagitta to live. He did, however, look happy to see them. </p>
<p>They wasted no time in giving their apologies, claiming that it would never happen again. Alex let them speak for a few minutes before stopping them. He knew that they carried the guilt of what happened but there was no point on dwelling on the past. Besides, Dr. Three had punished them enough in Alex’s opinion. He didn’t have to imagine what kind of pain Dr. Three had put them through. He’d been through it himself. </p>
<p>Instead, he chose to talk about Jack and Tom instead. He talked about how Jack had come in all happy because she had finally finished the design for a gadget she had been working on. He talked about how Tom had sent him a video of his latest football game, where he had made a brilliant trick shot into the goal. It wasn’t long before Sagitta sat down and began reliving some of their old hijinks from school and funny stories from their time together as a unit. </p>
<p>When Dr. Jarvadi came in later that evening to check on Alex’s progress, Alex was already asleep with Sagitta standing guard. They wouldn’t fail him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to wait to write this till after the holidays but I couldn't resist. Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you have a safe and wonderful time wherever you are! Thanks for being such an awesome fandom to be apart of!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>